Generally speaking, the present invention relates to a timing mechanism which comprises a camstack including a hub portion and individual cams extending from said hub portion and providing channels therebetween, at least one of the individual cams having two cam lobes of different elevations, a first spring blade engaging the one individual cam and having a first electrical contact, a second spring blade carried above the first spring blade and having a second electrical contact engaging the first electrical contact and a third electrical contact, a third spring blade carried above the second spring blade having a fourth electrical contact engaging the third electrical contact, follower means carried by the second spring blade engaging the hub portion in one of the channels and establishing a fixed air gap between the first and fourth electrical contacts when they are in a relaxed position.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a timer blade arrangement which not only provides for two different and distinct circuits to be selectively "turned on" but also provides for consistent air gaps between electrical contacts even though the camstack of the timing mechanism may have an error in concentricity.
The timer blade arrangement is particularly useful in those applications where functions of an appliance such as a dishwasher, washer or dryer needs to be actuated substantially simultaneously.